silent_shadows_unitfandomcom-20200215-history
What Happened In My Past ( Kinda like a TimeLine )
This is my story and My Past. Im revealing every thign that happened to me as far as / remember since People dont know and misunderstands. Note: I still trusted Moon back then since I known her since We was Annie Flamefoot and Jennifer Silverjumper And the opions is what I think now Midnight Moon and BloodClaw WereWolf Pack I been in both packs. First BloodClaw Pack. I found um Tech i think Kissing her boy ( I was spying on them o-o ). I fought in the zoo agaisnt MidnightMoon until i joined them. In the battle i was fighting as a wizard O-o dont judge me.. In MidnightMoon. I dont remember much But i do remember 2 things. 1- A house Blue Medusa made. 2.. Betta made a tower at her blackspore lot and we was in it. Every one in the pack ported ( Including Blue Medusa), went up the tower - only about a few ppl - and called Us a noob, Every one else that failed to get in also called us noobs. We left the pack because of that. Wolf And Vampire Wars I been in all of the wars but for the 2nd one I was offline. WAR 1- Almost died, The wolves lost, vampires won WAR 2- Was offline, Wolves won! War 3?- Unkown forgot XD Wolf Empire War thingy- Was In it ( Even if i wanted to or not), We won. ( It was last year ) ThornClaw And SilverMoon WereWolf Pack I made SilverMoon and ThornClaw. SilverMoon failed, while ThornClaw..... I had a big fair pack. Every one was friends. ( See the Vid Its Proof I had a pack) I was hacked and made the char Jennifer Silverjumper1 and remade the pack with Betta. Soon we both made packs and thats how the pack failed other than the hacking of it. BloodPaw \/ I joined BloodPaw one day when Moon was still Epic Moon. Every one welcome meh. TIME SKIP I was now Beta of the pack, the remake l Violet Dreams is the delta. Moon remade the pack since every one left. One day Moon quitted the game/ break. I was now Alpha, Violet is Beta and thats when it all happened. Catie Realms joined the pack and I trusted her and was nice. I made her Delta ( Back then i trusted every one easily) And that night she removed every one While we was still on. I said i was going to join BlackPaw as a spy since of the things she said. Alex was there and hurted my pup Angel. They laughed at us and the rest of the pack ported saying " What Happened?". Latter that night Betta ported to Balto and i went on about the pack being apart lost in the mist confused ect o-o... He was brb so i said tht for notthing. A few days latter Betta joined Blackpaw while I diddnt. But soon I did to find out why the packs was hacked. Yes PACKS they hacked more than one pack! Blackpaw I joined Blackpaw just to find out the reason why BloodPaw was hacked. Time Skip since i dont remember much btu leaving to make ThornClaw again but failed Finding Out I found out why.. All the time I spent spying paid off. Wolf Council One day Betta had a gathering with every one ( WOLVES). BlackPaw also came and that night the wolf council was made. As I was in the wolf council The rules was unfair. I knew from the start- BloodPaw's hacking that every thing linked together. As days came and go I thought he was power hungry and I still do. Moon made BloodPaw again And I was Beta.... ( The council had a site I met Bre first we fought and hated each other NOw we are Friends Breyerhorse101) Wolf Empire I went to meetings no one else could, only high rankings. Betta was Delta. I had to agree since I knew what will happen if I dont. One day Aex had a meeting for every one and we attacked the vampires ( It was during Halloween). Soon time passed and i convinced Betta the empire wasnt a good idea ect.. I had to hold in what i really thought and the proof I found. I was just itching to yell out NO or something. Most of the stupid laws Alex made was stupid or unfair ect. TIME SKIP. Balto attacked a pup and I attacked him out of rage ( Im a pup protecter :) Any one hurts a pup I HAVE THEIR FREAKIN HEAD ON MY WALL! ). I got demoted since Alex told Moon on kik. I left the pack knowing it wasnt fair and they dont know the story. Betta also left and we made NightFlame NightFlame Everything went fine. We made a site and things. We even had a territory. People joined and stayed It was like ThornClaw! One day Alex asked me to join the Empire.. I denied it out of the proof I found. Akai Okami called Betta a FOOL for denying the empire. Moon joined and was made delta for all of the years i known her and trusted her. Latter that day We was in SNowHill. Alex was having a agurment with Kaite Wolf ( Betta's Lost sister Katie said or something like that) I tried to end the fight and Moon removed Meh Betta and RedClaw. MOON went to her house and locked it. I told her to invite us back in the pack but she diddnt reply. Latter that night... I was on my pixie still in the cave and there was Alex and Moon.Moon My Cousin ( Idk if she is still ) attacked me and said Im sick of you. I remember what ALex said " come on lets leave faith in her misry" and left with Moon. Last Part I told Betta to call Moon Mon so she will talk to betta. Thats All i will tell. Now you know some ( Mostly) all of my past. What I found Out Alex said he hacked the pack sicne they thought it was a threat to their power. Alex said Blackpaw is the biggest and strongest pack out there and he wants to keep it that way. He told My pup Royal to show some respect. I backfired at him and said " When You earn it". He tells his own pack members to hack other guilds. He Broke Elcs heart before. He still threatens me I will update the rest latter ForbiddenMoon WereWolf Pack ( Add On Since I forgot when it happened) I joined during a meeting and was rank officer o:: I suggested the name ForbiddenMoon, they liked it and thats how the pack got the name. I remember Us- Katniss Paws, Mid i think, and other people I forgot playing Hunger Games, Movie version. I was GLIMMER :D o-o... ForbiddenMoon was one of the few packs that ever fitted me. I was friends with every one but one person Lion something. She reported me for me kicking her out of my house and she was removed from the pack. I remember Posion and Midnight's ( mid) wedding. I have a vid of it but i need to upload it. Katniss was drinking in the vid, ShadowHeart was in the pack but diddnt say a speech since she was new but I had to along with Betta. I loved being in the pack it was fun and my house ( old snowhill lot one thingy) was the pack house for meetings.. I remember why I left. I left to protect the pack and I still regret leaving the pack. Balto was aguring to zRavenz she cant have a den in Blackspore. I was mad and was fighting back that they dont own all of it and they can let other people have dens. I left the pack in fear of Blackpaw attacking my friends and family. All what I heard from SageClaw One of the 2 leaders from ForbiddenMoon... the pack was hacked... I'll find out Who did it and I WILL HAVE THEIR HEAD ON MY WALL SO BEWARE WHO EVER HACKED ForbiddenMoon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Moonlighterz ( ADD ON! ) I hate the guild. They are mean. I hate Poptart ( yes I was in Moonlighterz with Betta and met tht B*TCH o-o ). Shanon Payne is who i hate the most. I got kicked out by standing up for Betta when she was getting bullied when we and some other guild members whas doing the 3 pigs one. Poptarts ported with Shannon Payne and Shannon said Betta called Poptart a B*tch wich she diddn't. I listed the reasons why the guild sucked ( They Still DO~) and was kicked out But i was happy XD. Another Time when Shannon was being mean to me I told Elc ( Electric Sapphire) what was going on, she whispered her, Shanon ported and started swearing Soon i kicked her out of my house, Poptart ported and said I better be nice or i'll be kicked out. I diddnt care xD. They lied. Moonlighterz dosn't act like a family. I never want to join the stupid guild ever again. Why I like to sometimes be a loner.. Some people know me as LoneWolf. Its because most of the times ppl find me alone. I like to be alone so i can release my anger and feelings. I dont care if I cry alone but in front of people I care. I dont care if people sees me as emotionless. I Only care if they see me alone crying, or on a rage because of my past and that 2 of my family members is in BlackPaw the pack I hate most. How I lost a eye I dont know why she attacked me during the war. I thought she was my friend.. I lost a eye because of her. This is one of the reasons Why I want her to feel the pain losing a eye. The eye I lost is just a glowing one. Not like a normal one. I cant replace it.. My New Rage ( Add On ) Im tired of people on every game I play. I might just quit playing games and things. Im sick of pretty much Alex Realms threatening me. I have friends in BlackPaw the pack I hate most. If anyone reads this just know Ima change and not be the way I was. So if any one sees Alex Realms, If you want to Smack him for me ._. . If he doesnt get his crap right, I might attack him, rage or explode going on a rampage. Thats just the warrning If im near him ._. ,